dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Boo (Good)
ブウ（ ）|Majin Bū (Zen)|funi=Majin Buu|viz = Djinn Boo/Fat Boo}}Daizenshū 4, page 61 |alias = |epithet = |eng = Boo the Djinn Sweet Boo''Dragon Ball Z'' chapter 291 |ref=''Daizenshū 5'', page 136''Dragon Ball Super: Super Start Guide'', page 29 |group= Majin |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |race = Genie |birthplace = |birthday = c. 5 Million before Age |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |counterpart =Majin Boo (Pure Evil) |fusions=Majin Boo (Evil) |english = |japanese = |team = 7th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = Babidi's Forces |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = Mr. Satan |previous partner = Babidi |headquarters = Majin Boo's House Satan House |manga debut = Volume 39, Chapter 460 |anime debut = DBZ232 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Majin Boo (Progenitor) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Belly-Fat Attack * Breath * Cartwheel * Continuous Kikōha * Kiai Eyes * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Mouth * Fingertip Kikōha * Majin Kamehameha * Mount Dive * Photosphere Model Kikōha * Psychokinesis * Regeneration * Restoration Power * Restoration Technique * Shockwave From the Body * Super Majin Kamehameha * Transfiguration Beam |tools = }} , also known by the title ブウ（ ）|Majin Bū (Zen)|viz= Djinn Boo/Fat Boo|funi=Majin Buu|lit meaning=Demon person Boo (Good)}} is the result of the pure Majin Boo absorbing the Grand Kaiōshin. While initially starting out as a villain under the command of the villainous Babidi, Majin Boo would later befriend Mr. Satan, and by the end of the series, had become an ally to the Dragon Team called . Background This Boo was born after the Grand Kaiōshin was absorbed by the original Boo, through his absorptive ability. In the anime, this was expanded on, showcasing how the Grand Kaiōshin was absorbed. The merging of the juvenile and immature the pure Boo with the benevolent and innocent Grand Kaiōshin resulted in a child like carefree with the ability to speak fluently, although he usually refers to himself in the third person. Thus, Boo became calmer and easier to control, and Bibidi then decided to seal him in a Sealed Ball. Personalities Despite his immense Power, Boo's personality is more akin to a child who doesn't know any better. Even so, he's smart enough to know how to handle situations. When he was fed up with Babidi, he lured him close so he can grab Babidi's throat, preventing them from chanting the spell to seal him back up. After meeting Hercule, who was a true friend to him, Boo was more susceptible to his influence, who persuaded Boo to stop killing people. Appearance Abilities Majin-Boo is one of the strongest beings in the entire 7th Universe, who's reputation is known as far as the 10th Universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 16, page 34. Boo upon being released showcased the power to easily defeat the likes of Dabra with merely two blows, a being who is known of being one the strongest warriors in the Universe, by Shin, who in full-power was able to fight alongside Son Gohan. During his encounter against Gohan Boo defeated him, that only because of Shin's telepathic powers survived Boo's onslaught. Many of the opponents Majin-Boo battled were warriors who surpassed the legendary Super Saiyan, such as Vegeta and Gohan who were Super Saiyan 2's and even Gokū in his Super Saiyan 3. Each of which were warriors unable to bypass his combat ability of invincibility and super-human prowess. Even unique warriors such as Basil, from the 9th Universe, are outclassed by Majin-Boo. Life Cultivation Technique Physical Martial Arts Technique Part III Majin-Boo Arc In the conflict between, Dabra and Gohan Majin Boo is directly attacked by Gohan’s Kamehameha. The Containment pod that Boo was opens releasing Majin Boo in form of a smoke. In the smoke-based form, Majin Boo’s energy emerges as the smoke gathers.Dragon Ball chapter 461 Majin Boo stretches and is then greeted by his self-described creator. Babidi accredits himself as the one who freed him from his shell which, he was trapped for years. Boo’s wariness grows and turns away after Babidi’s attempts of manipulation. Babidi scolds him for not following order. Boo responds by taunting him, scaring Babidi and then Boo guffaws. Darbra angered at his disrespect towards his master, insults Boo, offending him. Boo then begins to jump around and challenges Darbra to a fight, inciting the former King of the Demon Realm. Boo releases steam and smiles and swiftly strikes Darbra in the eyes, followed by a swift kick. Everyone shocked over Darbra’s swift take Boo begins to celebrate his victory over Darbra. Babidi happily sings the praises of his self-described creation.Dragon Ball chapter 462 Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" When Freeza is resurrected and invades Earth with his army, the Dragon Team attempt to get Mr. Boo to help them battle Freeza, but find that he has fallen into a hibernation sleep and are unable to awaken him. Part IV God and God Arc Sometime after the post-six month period from the battle with the pure Majin-Boo, Boo spends his time alongside Mr. Satan. On a Sunday, Mr Satan is receiving the world preace prize at a press conference but the press conference is interrupted when Boo bursts into the room, declaring that he is hungry. Mr. Satan passes Boo off as an intergalactic disciple of his, which angers Boo, who simply wishes to eat. Mr. Satan and Boo have a brief argument going back and forth. Boo relents and returns to the kitchen. Mr. Satan leaves the conference for a moment to appease Boo with chocolates, though he is unable to find any.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Four years after the pure Majin-Boo's defeat, Boo is at Bulma's birthday party with Mr. Satan, enjoying the food. It is Boo who angers the Hakaishin Beerus when the latter interrupts the party. When Beerus asks Mr. Boo for one or two of the custard puddings he has, Boo eats all of them, angering Beerus. Majin-Boo is the first to challenge Beerus, and attempts to punch him, but he is blasted away into a lake by a Kiai with little effort on Beerus' part. After the Dragon Team tries to help Boo, Beerus retrieves Boo back from the water and slams the Majin's head into Gohan's, knocking him out. Boo later watches the battle between Gokū and Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episode 10''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 11 Revival of "F" Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc Epilogue Ten years after the pure Majin-Boo's defeat, Boo enters the 28th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai under the alias of "Mr. Boo", promised to have Mr. Satan chance to become champion. During this time, he apparently also got his own fanbase, as Gokū noted that Boo seemed to acquire a lot of adoring fangirls when going to the ring for selection. He also convinces Boo to use his magic to rig the selection so that Boo can fight Goten, and that Gokū fights Oob. Gokū also tells Vegeta and Boo in private that Ūb is the pure good human reincarnation of the pure Majin-Boo, much to Boo's surprise. The tournament is later cancelled due to Gokū and Ūb's absence. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Some time after the six months period following the battle with the pure Majin-Boo, Majin-Boo is invited to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. Later, Beerus and his attendant arrive, Boo had apparently eaten all the pudding, leading Beerus to take out his frustration. Majin-Boo along with Gohan and later, Gotenks attack the angered Beerus, but despite putting all their efforts the Hakaishin proves to be stronger than then.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 After Gokū arrives, summons Shenron and eventually transforms into a Super Saiyan God, Boo along with other people watch the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight from the ship.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Majin-Boo is choosen as the last warrior that will represent Universe 7 in the tournament. On the day of the tournament Boo, with the rest of the Dragon Team, is taken to the Nameless Planet, where the event is being helded. After their arrival to the planet, Boo and the other participants must do a writen test in order to be allowed to fight in the event, ultimately Boo does not pass the test by not getting right any single point of the exam. Majin-Boo remains as a spectator for the rest of the tournament until its ending. Majin-Boo finally returns to Earth with the rest of the Universe 7 people after they use the Super Dragon Balls. Creation and Conception Boo's along with Bibidi and Babidi's names are most likely references to the magic words the fairy god mother uses in the 1950 film Cinderella, " ". In Japanese, Majin-Boo is roughly translated to mean chief magical being. Majin-Boo is based, appearance-wise, on Toriyama's third and final editor, Fuyuto Takeda.Daizenshū 2 Trivia * Majin-Boo was inspired by Akira Toriyama's third editor, .Daizenshuu 1 * Majin-Boo's name is a pun on the magic phrase from the movie Cinderella, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo". The wizards Bibidi and Babidi all derive their names from different portions of this phrase.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, page 48 ** In the VIZ English localization of the manga, his name is spelled "Boo", to be more in line with the phrase his name originates from. Similar changes were made to Bibidi, Babidi, and Dābura. * While the term Majin is used to describe both Lucifer and Majin-Boo (all forms), they are writen diferently and have different meanings, the former being and the later .Kanzenshuu/Tidbits/Demon Guide Quotes References Category:Former Villains Category:Majin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive Category:Majin (Demon-Human) Category:Characters who participated in the Zen Exhibition Match